Various data processors can be configured to receive the firmware necessary for the operation of a particular device from a limited number of sources. For device manufacturers wishing to implement such processor(s) within a device, such configurations can restrict or limit various other design options. For example, currently, certain processors can only receive runtime firmware from a limited number of interfaces or memory types. Accordingly, device manufacturers wishing to implement such processor(s) cannot utilize other interfaces or memory types during boot which may provide other advantages or efficiencies.